The Meow Fairy Tale
by FreakyPokeGirl1
Summary: After losing her memories, Hikaru woke up as a cat-like girl in a kingdom were you have to follow rude rules. When she met Kyoya, both follow their own goals. Kyoya wants to kill the ruler for everything he had done to the people, his friends and his brother, while Hikaru tries to get her memories back. Will it take a deadly end? KyoHika


**The Meo****w****~ Fairy Tale – Chapter 1**

**I missed to write stories, so I came up with a ´meow´ Fairy Tale xD**

**Enough of my stupid talks, I will start the story now :'D**

**I don't own anything :)**

**x- - - -**

There was a beautiful meadow with many flowers, which had many different colours. The sun was shining and you could hear the wind blowing.

On the meadow, there was lying a girl with light blue hair. She was lying unconscious on the ground. When she woke up, she held her forehead.

"_I can't remember anything... and why I'm feeling so dizzy..."_

The girl looked at the meadow; fascinate from the beauty of the flowers. She got up, still feeling dizzy. _"Where I am?"_

A gentle breeze blew through her hair. _"I'm thirsty..."_

Hikaru walked to a river, which was not far away from the meadow. The amethyst eyed girl looked at the water; a bit shocked. The water, which was reflected by the sun, was like a mirror. _"Tail... paws ...Cat-ears... I'm a fucking cat?"_

She still looked unbelievable into the water. Hikaru wore a short white dress, without sleeves, a necklace with a little yellow bell and a chain-like belt was around her hips. She had white Cat-ears, a white tail and white pews. The blue haired girl wasn't very happy about this. So she was more or less a cat girl, right?

Hikaru shook her head. _"No... No... No."_

It has to be a nightmare, a bad nightmare. But being a cat isn't actually a nightmare, or? But if it isn't a nightmare, is it reality? And why can't she remember her name?

The light blue haired blader looked deeper into the water, there were-

"Fishes!" She jumped into the water, trying to catch fishes with her paws. _"What... no... but I can't resist..." _She tried her best to catch them with her claws, but it didn't work.

Then the girl realized something. Usual cats can't swim and hate water. _"Damn."_ She wanted to get out of the water, but failed. _"I c-can't swim..."_

Hikaru tried to keep her arms over the water, but soon, she was carried away by the current.

~Meanwhile~

A green haired guy was training. He smashed his Bey into trees, cause them to fell. _"Soon I'll beat this bastard."_ When he heard someone screaming he ran towards the river.

The blue eyed guy looked closer and saw a cat. Why should he help animals?

He looked closer again and realized that it wasn't a cat, it was a girl who looked like a cat, or was dressed up like a cat. But then... why should he help a girl?

Especially, when she _looks _like a cat. Hikaru reached, when she nearly sank, his feet and pulled him also into the water.

"_Damn kitten..."_

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?", the blue eyed guy asked in anger. "I don't want to die. So you're helping me out of the water, or I'll kill you with my claws." Kyoya looked at her with a smirk on her face. "But when you kill me, you'll die too." Damn. She didn't think of this.

"How about I'll help you and as reward you'll come with me." He licked her left ear, then bite it. Hikaru stared at him.

"How about I'll kill you and as reward I'll kill you?" She pulled out her claws and slashed his right cheek. Now, four scratches where there. "Not bad... for a _kitten."_

He carried her out of the water, bridal style and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "So you'll come with me." Hikaru looked at him with angry eyes.

"I have never, agreed to that." She turned her head away. "And I have never agreed to the kill thing, kitten." She groaned. -"Stop calling me that." He shrugged. "As you wish, _kitten_."

The blue haired girl growled loudly. But then she had an idea. She could _use _him for some information's. "What's the name of this place?", she asked while playing with his hair.

"It's just a useless kingdom, where everyone has to follow the rules of the king, if you don't wanna die." The amethyst girl stopped playing with his hair and purred. "Looks like you hate this place."

"For some reasons, yeah."

"_Damn, I'll never get my memories back when I'm not going on." _She purred again. "How about a deal? I'll help you with your problems when you help me with something else."

He thought for a second. _"Does she think I'm so dumb? I'll use her for my plans. She seems to be very special.."_

"Deal.", he said with a dark grin. "First of all, l can go by myself, so let me down."

"Sure." He dropped her onto the ground. He didn't care if something happened to her, or if she got hurt."Idiot!" He leaned down, so his face was closer to hers. "You've never said _how_ I should let you down." He chuckled. -"C'mon, it's getting dark, we should go and find a place to sleep."

She got up and followed the green haired boy. Kyoya took out his bey and smashed some trees. "We need some wood for fire." He collected some pieces and then they went to a cave, nearly by the river. "A cave, eh? Why can't we go to the village?", Hikaru meant annoyed. "Some people are searching for me and some of my friends there."

-"And why?" -"We wanted to kill the king." -"And why?" -"You're an annoying kitten, you know." Hikaru bit her lips. -"I know. Tell me why you wanted to kill him." He groaned.

Kyoya~tells~Flashback~

"Once there was a kingdom without dead, illness, and other _useless_ things. It was a happy place where everyone lived without sadness.

Then the old king died and his son _Ryusei Hagane _took over the kingdom. I was six there, so it happened nine years ago. Me and my brother

were playing in the garden behind our house. We weren't rich, but we lived happily together with our parents. One day some men's came to our place, because

my parents hadn't enough money for paying the house, or other things, who where important to pay. They came just because of money.

They took our parents away and killed them. Before, Mother showed us a secret exit, so I and my brother tried to escape. One of the men's saw us and shot my brother into his legs. I helped him and we could escape, but since this day, he can't walk anymore. A woman found us and took us to orphans, who had no parents anymore, _like us. _We found friends there and made a promise, to kill _him_ and his son _Ginga _for everything he did to _**us.**_ We have to kill them, for a happier place."_... for my brother..._

~End of Flashback~

Hikaru laughed. "And you think killing them would help your kingdom?" –"We have no other option. When we have killed them, one of us will be the new ruler and we'll make a better place for everyone." -"If you say so." The amethyst eyed girl smirked. Soon it was getting dark, so they made fire to see each other better.

–"And what's with you?"

_I use you..._

"I lost my memories.", the blue eyed girl yawned. -"Do you know your name?" Hikaru shrugged. -"No."

_I use you..._

-"When you call me kitten, I'll call you spinach head.", Hikaru crossed her arms. -"I'm just calling you kitten, because we don't know your real name." -"And I'm calling you spinach head because I don't know your real name." -"Kyoya Tategami.", he groaned.

-"Good to know, spinach head."

-"Whatever. Are you in?", he asked her bored.

-"Meow~"

_I just use you..._

**x- - - -**

**Yeah I know... first chapter and they use each other xD**

**I try my best to make the chaps longer :)**

**Will they kill them? Will they find Kyoya's friends? Will Hikaru get her memories back? **

**You'll find it out in the next chapter! xD**

**Maybe in chapter ... forget it :'D**


End file.
